1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a refuse collection device for a refuse collection vehicle having a refuse collecting container and a suction duct for sucking refuse into the container, the suction duct being connected at one end to the container and at the other end to the refuse collection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refuse collection vehicles which operate by suction are generally fitted with a collection device. This includes a suction mouth which is suspended from a chassis of the vehicle by means of a guide linkage, and is held at a constant height above the surface being cleared of refuse by means of supporting wheels. The suction mouth is connected by the suction duct to the refuse container which is kept at a pressure below atmospheric pressure by means of a fan.
An adequate suction force at the inlet to the suction mouth is maintained by sealing the suction mouth on the sides and at the rear with resilient elements. On the front of the suction mouth provision is also made for a sealing element which, however, leaves free in the bottom area a suitable gap for the passage of objects to the suction mouth.
For the collection of sizeable refuse, e.g. heaps of leaves, stones, etc., this sealing element has been constructed so as to fold upwards. This arrangement, however, suffers from the drawback that, on upward folding of the element, which is described in normal practice as a "heavy collection flap", the entire inlet section of the suction mouth is opened. The consequence of this is a reduction in pressure in the entire suction air system; accordingly, the suction power and the collection capability of the vehicle is also reduced.
A object of the invention is to provide an improved collection device which on the collection of sizeable refuse has an approximately constant suction force at an inlet of the collection device.